Too Late
by dreamingneverends
Summary: Three people who loved the same person. What a shame they couldn't save him. One shot!


**Author's note: Hello! Abi has made a one-shot. She hopes you like it!**

I think of how we used to be. No secrets, no lies. It was fine. Perfect.

But then the changes began. It hurt me, you know.

I told you everything, my love for Hermione, my fears about my parents, my financial worries.

I was your best pal and you were mine. We told each other everything.

You told me about your dreams, how you felt about Dumbledore, your pains in Privet drive.

I thought we were each others ins and outs.

No matter who we dated or liked, no matter what path we chose. We would always be friends.

But then you grew distant. Sirius died, Voldermort's return was confirmed.

You grew distant and wanted to be on your own. That hurt me, more than you'll ever know.

I was so angry at you, for blaming yourself for everything, for taking the world's weight on your shoulders.

For not trusting me.

Then, I find out that you talking to him, confiding in him, trusting him.

I was so mad at you, why him? Why not talk to me or Hermione, I couldn't believe you.

Now, it's too late to do anything. To take that anger back. To remake our friendship.

But it's too late.

I was too late.

I'm sorry

Ron Weasley.

…

Your so stupid, did I ever tell you that?

I'm sure I did, more than once.

You closed up on us, destroyed your relationship with everyone.

I'm sorry you felt like that but it wasn't our fault.

That's what I tell myself now.

We tried.

I know we could have tried harder.

That fact hurts me so much.

I know we could have gotten through those barriers that you barricaded yourself in.

You told us we wouldn't have understood, you told us not to worry.

We may not have understood, but we would have felt. And that would have helped you more then you realized.

We would have worried senseless, I know you tying to protect us from your misery.

I know you didn't want us to know because we would worry.

I understand that now.

I didn't then, and so I left it alone.

But we would have worried senseless, because we care.

We care about you.

You didn't tell us anything.

You trusted him, not us. Not me or Ron.

And, I would have been fine with that, I would have accepted it.

But you got into a hole and refused to get out.

We would have pushed harder, tried more to get through those walls.

And, I know, we would have succeeded, and none of this would have happened.

That's what's tearing me up inside.

For the first time in my life I didn't understand, but I do now.

But it's too late.

I was too late.

Hermione Granger

…

I miss you so much.

So much it hurts.

I gave up everything for you, my family, my name, everything.

And, for the first time in my life I asked for nothing in return.

You taught me so much about myself.

You knew me.

I didn't.

You had faith in me.

I didn't.

You told me you loved me every day.

I didn't.

I was such a bitch to you.

Always wanting something, giving nothing back.

Always having my own way.

I know you let me think I was the one in control.

I was the big, strong one in control.

But all that time, it was you.

You were the one to pick up the pieces.

You were the one that had to handle everything.

I was the greedy, selfish snob.

But you saw through that.

You saw me.

You helped me to see myself, what I could be.

I never told you how much I loved you.

You gave me courage.

You gave me hope.

You gave me love.

Despite all that, I saw you for you.

I loved you for you.

You loved me for me.

And I want to say sorry, for not being there when I should have.

For not realizing.

For not caring.

I want to say sorry, I couldn't stop your life from falling apart.

I want to say thank you, what I should have done right from the start.

I want to say I love you, from the bottom of my heart.

But it's too late.

I was too late.

Draco Malfoy

…

Three people stood at the grave.

It was the only time they saw each other.

That one day every year.

They hated each other.

They blamed the others for not doing anything.

It was all their fault.

It was none of their fault.

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stood in silence.

They had come for one reason.

One person.

Harry Potter.

That day, 30th October, five years ago, Harry Potter killed himself.

And they had come to pay their respects to him.

He saved the wizarding world.

But his best friend, the sister he never had and his lover could not do the same for him.


End file.
